1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement device, a printing apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, such as a printer, in the related art, a device provided with a colorimetry device that measures the color of a measurement object is known (for example, JP-A-2005-59552).
The device disclosed in JP-A-2005-59552 is provided with a light source that radiates an illumination light on the measurement object, and measures the light reflected by the light source with a measuring device. The device disclosed in JP-A-2005-59552 includes a focal position of the illumination light that is set behind (opposite side to the measuring device) of the measurement object. In this case, the fluctuation amount in the light intensity of light received by the measuring device can be reduced and lowering of the measurement precision can be suppressed, even in a case where swelling (cockling) or the like arises due to the influence of humidity or temperature or the action of physical external forces.
Incidentally, in a case of performing colorimetry with a colorimeter, colorimetry is ordinarily carried out according to geometric conditions stipulated by the colorimetry standards (JIS Z 8722), that is, the measurement object is irradiated with illumination light at 45 degrees and the reflection light reflected at 90 degrees is measured by the measuring device (45/0° colorimetry system), the measurement object is irradiated with illumination light at 90 degrees and the reflection light reflected at 45 degrees is measured by the measuring device (0/45° colorimetry system).
In this case, in a case where cockling or the like arises in the measurement object, and the position of the measurement object fluctuates, the distance between the measurement object, the colorimeter, and the light source fluctuates. Therefore, the position of the illumination region at which the measurement object is irradiated with illumination light or the measurement region able to be measured with the measuring device fluctuates. For example, although the measurement region does not fluctuate in the 45/0° colorimetry system, the illumination region moves in a direction separating with respect to the light source according to the displacement direction of the position of the measurement object. Additionally, although the illumination region does not fluctuate in the 0/45° colorimetry system, the measurement region moves in a direction separating with respect to the colorimeter.
In this way, when the illumination region or the measurement region move, because the light quantity of illumination light fluctuates in the portion where the measurement region and the illumination region are superimposed, a problem arises where the light quantity of the measurement light incident on the measuring device also fluctuates and it is difficult to carry out colorimetry with high precision.